1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that receives transmission data continuously transmitted from an image capturing device with a predetermined cycle and performs a display process. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a display system provided with an image capturing device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image data is wirelessly transmitted as data packets, since clocks of a transmission side and a reception side are different from each other, overflow or underflow occurs in the reception side. As a countermeasure thereof, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2004-104701, the transmission side creates originating time information using a transmission clock, packetizes the originating time information with the image data, and transmits packetized packets to a network, and the reception side decomposes reception packets to extract the originating time information and coded data, stores the extracted originating time information and coded data in a fluctuation absorption buffer, reads the stored coded data based on the originating time information and a reference time to decode the coded data according to the reference time, further calculates relative delay fluctuation times at which the reception packets have been received based on the originating time information and the reference time, and adjusts the reference time according to values obtained by smoothing the relative delay fluctuation times for the reception packets.
However, in the conventional art described above, since time information for fluctuation time measurement is inserted into the packets and a fluctuation time is calculated based on the inserted time information, when the transmission of the packets is irregularly performed, or when the packet transmission is performed through a large scale network, it is effective when arrival times of individual packets are significantly changed, but the time information is added and thus the amount of transmission data corresponding to the time information is increased.